gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Child Room
Child Room (子供部屋 (チャイルド・ルーム) Chairudo.Rumu) is a notorious terrorist organization led by Sayuri Hibachi. It is a primary antagonist group in the Gun X Clover series. Overview Child Room is one of the organization to help the war orphans to seek a better future under Sayuri's guidance. Sayuri would use brain washing technique to train these war orphans as the ultimate fighting machine served only for her cause. The Child Army are capable in firearms, martial arts and even high discipline that is almost rivaled to any army in the world, not even the elite would put them off. As the result of her eerie training and brainwashing, these mindless children army has lost their innocence and would continue to find to seek their "freedom" (with ironically became one of Sayuri's pawns). Behind the small deadly army, the Child Room is also supported by it's sponsors and various researchers for it's vile experiments, including their recent research of the Dead Language. Category:Group Plot Formation & "Downfall" Little is known about the organization but it has been established before Morito joins Sayuri. Tensions between mentor and protégé brewed even deeper as the child army earned their controversial victory, using Amina as a human time bomb, to crush the enemy soldiers; enough to prompt Morito to apprehend his former mentor. It is believed that with Morito's narrow survival against Sayuri, the vile organization seemly is put down for good. Category:Group Revival & New Goal: Dead Language However, the survived documents of Sayuri's comment and it's sponsors allowed Sayuri reconstruct the fallen Child Room. They would conducting several experiments to create more child soldiers and recently, the Dead Language. To trigger this deadly power, Sayuri inked the dead language around her body as a tattoo (according to her, all those scripts are randomly written and she didn't know any of the languages) and use it as the experiment on to 10,000 test subjects for the power. Through 90% failures and deposed, one of them, a 13 year old teen shows promising results, which is a success, and prompt Sayuri amputate the test subject arms and use it as her own; gaining it's dreadful powers in the progress. Category:Group Rikan Island Incident and Intertwined Reunion Main Article:Rikan Island Incident Arc ---Coming Soon!--- Teyotoyo Village Invasion The following success of retrieving the Language Grave data from Kotonoha, the Child Room proceeds to looking for other Endangered Language to activate the Language Grave. In the jungles of Teyotoyo, the Child Room would annihilated some of the Teyotoyo tribe's warriors in order to find the tribe elder for the Teyotoyo language, including massacre Hamelin Group's elite squad who is sent to stop the Child Room (Myrta is the sole survivor of the massacre). Prominent Figures Current Members *Sayuri Hibachi *Alex Valentine Wheeler Jr. *Colonel Buster *Mammon Malphas (Mercenary-for-hire) Experiments *Enfa (Former) *Shuiran (Former) Former Members *Morito Hayama-Sayuri's former protégé and the group's main antagonist. Once under Sayuri's wing, Morito undergo extreme training to becoming the Master Ranked Mercenary. Category:Group